


Edge of the Cauldron

by BBClock



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Family, Love, Magic, Multi, Sex, Werewolves, Witchcraft, Witches, dead spouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBClock/pseuds/BBClock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dyson regains his love, it resets and allows him to love another. An old friend comes back into his life and he made a promise a long time ago to a dear friend....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello Again

“Carver you are going to regret tangling with me!” The gnome yelled at me from the other end of the ally.

“You know that your threats are not worth much Trace. You are not even two and a half feet tall. You are not very scary to a witch with my blood line.” He walked away in a huff and I turned to my clinic door to go inside. I moved to my shelves and started to reorganize them until I felt a man behind me. “Dyson, you could never sneak up on me, so why try now after 300 years?”

I heard a deep chuckle from near my door. “You were always more astute than a wolf.” I turned around and smiled at him.

“So what brings you to my humble clinic? Need something to help you sleep, or is it your wolf that is having a bit of a problem? You know I am not a vet.” He growled playfully at me.

“I am here for a friend. She is new to this world and is in need of some help.”

“Is this the unaligned succubus that I have heard so much about? I have heard rumors that you have been canoodling.” That earned a glare. “Come on Dyson, you used to be fun.” I leaned against the table and he stepped closer.

“It is about her. She is having a hard time finding a long term solution to her feeding problem.”

“So you want me to whip something up?”

“If you can.” I smirked at him.

“Aw, you think there is something I can’t do.” That made him roll his eyes. I gathered a few things and tossed them in my bag. “This needs to be brewed in the presence of the succubus. Where is she?”

“The Dal.” I grabbed my bag and followed him out the door. In the ally I stopped him a moment.  
“You do know I do not work for free, you going to get her to pay me?”  
“She and I will work something out. I will owe you one.”

 

I walked into the bar and smiled at Trick. “Abigail Carver, it has been a long time since you have set foot in my humble pub.” I placed my bag on the bar and hugged him over it.

“Trick, you are far from a humble bar keep.” Two girls at the other end of the bar perked up and moved towards us. “You must be the succubus I have heard so much about.” The one on the left held out her hand.

“I am Bo. You must be an old friend?” I smiled and shook her hand.

“Abbi Carver, I am a Witch.” The girl next to her grew an awed look.

“Holy shit, you have to be shitting me. You are actually a witch?” I laughed.

“Black pointy hat and all. Dyson told me that you are having a hard time with feeding without chemical control.” Bo nodded. “Well I am here to help you with that. With a little bit of a magic, a potion that helps you control your base instincts.” I waved my hand and a smaller cauldron appeared on the bar top. “Now I can’t promise that this will smell or taste good.”

I pulled out a few herbs, and crushed them into the pot. “I need some water to make it stew.” The girl I assumed was the claimed human Kenzi reached over the bar and used the spray nozzle to put some water in the pot. When there was enough water I held out my hand and it started to boil. “Now it just needs to stew for an hour. Then Bo can drink it. Again it will not taste good but it will do the trick.”

I stood up and moved to the end of the bar. I pulled on the door to the fridge that sat below the bar, and pulled out a beer bottle. Trick watched me do this and just chuckled. “What? You never move things, the last time I was here was in the twenties and they were in the same space.”

I popped off the top and sat next to Dyson at the end of the bar farthest from the pot. He and I both smiled at each other. We knew how bad the smell would get. When the potion started to get to the point of it almost being ready, it let out a plume of sickly green smoke and it caused Bo and Kenzi to start coughing. That made us laugh. 

“Oh, Bobo, do you really have to drink that? If it tastes as bad as it smells you will surely die.” 

“Look, I told you it would taste and smell bad. But trust me it will work.” I waved my hand and the boiling stopped. “You need to take at least three sips of the sludge, and you should be golden.” She grimaced and looked down at the pot. “Trick, you can keep the pot, store the rest of the batch for her later needs. I am gonna head home then. Peace out.” Dyson grabbed my arm as I made my way to the door. “What now? I helped you out with Bo. I do have a life Dyson.” 

“I am going to pay you back now. You are being watched by someone who wants you dead.” 

“It comes with the territory. Being a witch isn’t exactly the safest life.” I tried to pull away when he held on with wolf strength. “Okay, ow.” 

“Sorry, you are in real danger. You managed to piss off Jax Thomason.” That made me almost want to puke. 

“I only did that job because he threatened my family.” I whispered to him. Jax was a dark fae, and I, being a light fae, would be in deep shit for helping him. 

“I am not going to turn you in. I am going to pay you back by protecting you. You are coming home with me, and I am going to make sure you stay safe.” 

“I can take care of myself Dyson.” 

“You sure can, but I am not going to let this one slide. You are too important.” That made my heart skip a beat. I turned so I was fully facing him again. 

“Important huh? Fine, you can be all macho for me.” He gave me a small glare and let go of my arm. Hale waved at me and I sent a peace sign back. We walked out the door together and to his apartment.


	2. Old Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a little more about Abby and her background.

I had to summon a mattress to sleep on in the corner of the apartment. I made it up like my bed back at my clinic. Dyson protected me by staying close. We would hang out by watching tv and I would work out of his kitchen. “Dyson this is not going to work. I am used to a much bigger space to work out of.”

“You can’t work anywhere else. You would be in danger.” I turned around and glared at him. He didn’t even look up from his files. 

“And you will be in danger if you keep me cooped up here any longer. You know me. I can’t stay in one place for very long or I will go nuts. Even James knew that.” He shifted at James’ name. James was my husband. He was a leader among the fae. He and I fell in love when I was only 100 years old. Being just under 500 years old he was my first love. 

He first saw me on my family’s land. I was walking by the sea and he rode over the hills on his horse. He rode over to me and smiled while dismounting. “Good morning faire maiden.”

“And to you sir. What brings you out to the Trillaine lands?” He bowed to me. 

“I wanted to enjoy a ride with my horse, but then as I came over these hills I saw such a bewitching creature.” He was so on the nose with his words that I couldn’t help but smile. The rest is history. Dyson served under James in his army until James was poisoned by a witch on the enemy’s side. Dyson was the one he said his last words to. 

“While Jax is still after you, you cannot take unnecessary risk.” I walked over to him and sat on the table beside his files. 

“Your version of unnecessary risk is getting out of bed and making myself toast. You sir need to lighten up and learn to be more of a fae. You are a damn werewolf for god’s sake. You should start to live like one.” I pushed against his shoulder and his eyes wandered to my side and down to my ass. I followed his gaze and purposely arched my back. He shook his head and looked back down to the files. “Dyson, you can look it is not like I am owned.” 

“But you used to be. By a good friend of mine.” 

“I did admire you back then. When James died I felt like I could only turn you.” 

“I would have comforted you. But it felt wrong with you being James’ wife.” 

“I wish you would have.” He looked up at me and I moved closer to him in his chair. “I still do.” He brought his hand up and brought my lips down to his. The kiss was passionate but soft. I moved my hands to his hair and pulled him closer. I straddled his lap and pushed my chest against his. 

We moved across the loft and made it to his bed. The rest of the night was passionate moans and fingers caressing skin. I woke up the next morning with my very own space heater. “That was interesting.” I spoke up to the ceiling. 

“It was something alright.” I turned to him and made sure that the sheet stayed up high enough. 

“So where do we go from here?” I wasn’t sure I wanted to hear the answer. 

“I am not sure. But I do know that was incredible.” I smiled and laid my head on his chest. Just as I was about to nod off again, Dyson’s cell rang. “Hello?” the person on the other end spoke quickly. “Yeah I can be there in a moment. I just got to do a few things first.” He hung up and sat up on the bed. I slumped back onto the mattress. He chuckled. “What is wrong with you?” 

“How is a girl supposed to feel special when Bo calls and you drop everything? She is a damn sex machine for goddess sake. How can a girl compete with a succubus?” I rolled my eyes. 

“I am pretty sure that it is you that I am wrapped in sheets with. You are the one I just woke up next to. Anyways, you need to get up and dressed. You have to come with me.” I stood up and waved my hand. As I waved a pair of jeans and a tank top appeared on after my underthings. I walked to my things and pulled on some boot socks and a pair of riding boots. My long locks that naturally wound and curled that made my appearance much more wicked. 

I was born with originally raven black hair, but lately I had been spelling it to have auburn and even red undertones. I was definitely enjoying the new colored hair trend. I held out my hand and my hair brush flew to it. Dyson almost got hit. “Sorry, I am really used to living alone.” 

“You grew up with seven brothers, what about then?”

“Then, I did not care if they got hit. They were my brothers, and kind of animals.” That made him roll his eyes. Once I was done brushing my hair I tossed the brush back down to my bag. I searcher my bag for my sweat shirt and came up with a plain black zip up. The cotton stretched across my shoulders and I shoved the sleeves up my forearms to my elbow. “Ready.” I grabbed my phone and shoved my wallet in my pocket. 

Unlike most females, I refused to carry a purse. I would sometimes carry a bag to hold supplies, but I was never using it to hold more than my supplies. 

Dyson drove us a little way out of town and pulled up at a small cottage like building. Bo and Kenzi were leaning against an old beat up yellow car. Kenzi had changed her hair to a curly blonde wig. When we got out Bo smiled at us. Dyson gave her a look and she just shook her head. 

“So what seems to be the problem?” Dyson asked. Kenzi turned to Bo. 

“The owners of this farm are having problems. They sell food to other fae and those fae have been getting sick. They say they have spotted a man running around their fields and livestock. They want us to stop him. I was wondering if you could help us by tracking him.” I smiled at that. 

“You don’t need him to do that. I can cast a simple spell that will summon your man.” Kenzi smiled at me. “I do need some things though. Wolf out Dyson, I need a clipping of your fur and I need some help from Kenzi.” 

“Wait, you are not gonna sacrifice me right?” 

“Kenzi, us witches only actually feed on humans by lore. Your people love to tell scary stories, and that feeds the belief in us. The Wicca are fed by your belief.” 

“Wicca?”

“The name for people like me.”

“Wouldn’t that just be witches?”

“No since a witch is the female branch of the Wicca clan. The male branch is called wizards.” Bo and Kenzi nodded. I turned to Dyson and smiled. “I was serious; I need a clipping of the fur of a werewolf while in wolf form.” He shook his head and removed his shirt. 

He moved behind his car to shift the rest of the way after throwing his shirt at me. I ended up with it landing on my face. I glared at him and made a pair of scissors appear. I snipped a clump of his fur and he went back behind the car to shift back. I wanted to pear at him but I was being watched. 

“Do the fae that live here have spices?” I asked. 

“I have no idea.” I walked inside with the girls. In the kitchen two larger people were standing. Giants had the ability to appear like large humans, but like the hulk, if they got mad they would grow to their original size. Bo spoke to them. “Do you have spices?” 

“What do you mean?” They only fed off of humans, so they did not need to flavor their meals. I stepped forward and spoke to them in ancient tongues until a landed on one they understood. I held my conversation with them and they handed me the herbs I needed. 

We left the building and to the open field that was situated next to the house. I sat and made a circle with the herbs and wolf fur, and held out my hand. “Kenzi, come join me. I need someone to help me complete the circle. Trust me, it won’t hurt. You might even feel high.” She came over to me and took my hand. She sat down and helped me complete my circle. 

 

To thee who harm this land  
Come and show me your face

To you who have traveled here  
Bring yourself back to this place

 

Kenzi smiled as the energy flowed through her. A shimmer came from my right side and I stood to see who it was. I saw a very familiar face. I threw myself at the man. “You asshole! How dare you hurt these people.” I punched him in the face. 

“Abbi! What are you doing?” Kenzi tried to grab my arms. 

“Kenzi I wouldn’t. She has every right to hit him.” 

“You know him?” Bo asked. 

“That is Cody, one of her brothers.” 

“One of?” The girls spoke together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts and Kudos are always welcome...


	3. Family Comes First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Growing up as one of eight is a hard thing to do, especially when you are Fae...

“Cody! How dare you hurt these people!” I hit him again. When I brought my hand back to hit him again Dyson grabbed my arm and hauled me off of my brother. “You are light fae Cody! You swore to me you would never use your magic against someone!” Dyson’s arms wrapped around me like a python. 

Cody stood up and shook himself off. “Hello to you to Abbi. And I didn’t use my magic in a bad way. They are dark fae that are selling diseased fae parts as meat to humans!” I stopped struggling against Dyson. 

“What?” Cody gave me a pained look. 

“They are hurting humans Abbi. They are dark fae.” I slapped Dyson’s arm and he let me go. I reached out to Cody and he flinched. 

“I am not going to hit you.” I held my hand against his face and whispered a command to heal. The bruises I had left vanished. 

“Whoa, holy hell. Can you do that on us?” I turned to Kenzi. 

“Sorry no. It only works on us Wicca. Our magic attracts the others.” I turned back to Cody. “I am sorry Cody; could you explain what is going on here?” 

“I came here not too long ago and something felt off. I investigated, and then when I found out what was going on, I had to do something. So I started to do little magic.” 

“And they are dark fae?” He nodded. “Then Bo you and Kenzi have to deal with this all by yourselves. Dyson and I are light fae, and so is my brother here. We need to leave.” I grabbed Dyson’s arm and kept my brother under my hand. We got back in the car and drove away. 

“So why are you hanging out with this animal again?” Cody asked from the back seat. 

“Pissed off Jax Thomason.” Cody high fived me and Dyson rolled his eyes. “So mister here is protecting me.” 

“Dude, you do know that my sister here grew up with seven brothers right? She does know how to handle herself.” 

“I am very aware of who and what she is. But I made a promise.” I turned to him quickly and glared. 

“What? Who did you promise and what did you promise?” He kept his eyes on the road and refused to answer me. “Dyson, tell me. What did you promise and to whom?” He still didn’t answer. Cody was dropped off at a friend’s place and he promised me as long as Bo and Kenzi dealt with the giants he would remain out of trouble. 

When we got back to Dyson’s place I was still trying to get him to tell me what he promised and to whom. “Dyson just tell me!” He turned sharply and closed his eyes. 

“I promised James! I promised him on his death bed that I would protect you.” I felt a bit of anger and love. I held out my hands and spoke softly. Suddenly James appeared in caporal form. 

“My darling! What has you calling upon me?” I rounded on him. “You seem cross.” 

“Very observant James, I am very vexed by you.” Due to the timing of his death we still had to use the language he was used to hearing. 

“What did I do?” 

“You made Dyson promise to protect me.” He had the decency to blush. 

“I am sorry my darling. I know you are capable of protecting yourself, but you cannot be upset with me.” 

“Really? And how is that so?”

“Because I only asked him to protect what I value most in this world.” That made me melt a bit. 

“James, I appreciate you wanting me to be safe. I am fully capable of protecting myself though and you know that.” He ducked his head. 

“I am sorry my dear.” 

“I forgive you James. I know you care about me deeply.”

“If that is all I will be off then. Good day my love. I love you.” He disappeared into a shimmer. I turned back to Dyson and he had a strange look on his face. 

“So you summon your dead husband to yell at him?” 

“I have the power and every right to speak with James.” 

“You do know that you can place him in a body right? You could have him back.” I looked down at the floor. I spoke softly but with his wolf hearing he could definitely still hear me. 

“I begged him at first. I desperately wanted him back. But he made me promise to never raze him. I am allowed to summon him, but I promised him that he could rest in peace.” Dyson shared a sad look with me. “So sometimes I summon him to chat. He knew me best. He was my confidant.” 

“He was a pretty amazing leader and king.”

“And as a wolf you move from one king to the next.” 

“I am a lone wolf now. But I guess I sort of serve Trick, the blood king.” 

“I know James would be proud of your path in life.” Dyson blushed and stepped closer. 

“I may have promised James to protect you, but you matter so much to me anyways that I don’t need a centuries old oath to want you to be safe.” I held out my hand to him and he took hold of it. I yanked him forward and crashed my lips against his. I ran my hands through his hair and held him close. We ended up in his bed again. Soon after we got up, and I sat on his couch. 

“So what exactly did you do to get Jax so pissed off at you?” Dyson sat across from me on the couch and turned to me. 

“He came to me because he was having a hard time sleeping and nothing was helping. I am the strongest witch on either side it seems, so he came to me and had me make a potion to help him. He blames me for the potion not working to the full effect. I know for a fact that he didn’t take the full dose. It is another of the smells bad and tastes even worse brand.” 

“So he is pissed at you for not being a god?” I chuckled and nodded. 

“But I wish he would just make a move already. I am sitting on the edge of my seat and just waiting is making me anxious.” I waved my hand towards the door. “I just want him to just come through that door…” As I moved my hand the door exploded and Jax was standing on the other side with his posse. “Crap, my power gets a bit out of whack when I am antsy.” 

We stood quickly and Jax entered the room. “I was going to knock, since my mother raised a gentleman, but that seems redundant now.” 

“Oh shut up.” 

“My thoughts exactly.” One of his men reached out and touched the side of my neck. I tried to speak but he must have stolen my voice. A Pombero? “You can’t exactly speak spells without a voice can you? What type of witch can’t even cast a spell?” He started laughing at me. 

I grabbed Dyson’s hand and channeled my magic through him. The words came spewing out of his mouth. “To those fae who harm another, may your powers come back on to you.” The Pombero held his hands against his throat and let out a silent scream. 

“Now, you truly underestimated me Jax.” I spoke clearly. “This is a light fae residence. You have to leave.” He smirked at me. 

“If I really cared about that line I wouldn’t have gone to you in the first place. You can’t hide behind a wolf Carver. You will pay for what you did.” 

“You did not take the full dose! You are the one that screwed up.” He reached out and almost touched me but Dyson growled. “To those who wish ill on others, may your powers comeback on you.” A felt a surge of power and Jax just smirked at me. 

“What was that? I thought more of you.” He was a pied piper so when he started to reach out to start his song, he reared back to one of his men and glared at me. “What did you do?”

“Oh just a little curse, you really shouldn’t play your little song for anything anytime in the next few days. Now I am not cruel enough to starve you, so no need to worry about that, but you and your sleaze bags of a crew are going to be hungry for a bit. Get the hell out! Now!” The back half of the group scrammed, and Jax glared at me. 

He left soon after and I relaxed back down onto the couch. “So when were you going to tell me that you gained your power?” Dyson watched me. 

“Well when one loses their husband, it tends to break down the emotional walls keeping one from their power.” Each witch has certain given abilities, that all others had, such as spell casting and telekinetic gifts, but each of us was given a gift that was beyond the reach of others. Mine happened to be interesting. “I can control the speed of molecules. I can make things explode and freeze in place.”  
I stood up and grabbed my phone. “If you really want a demonstration then we should head to the Dal.” I walked out the door and he followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts and Kudos are always welcome...


	4. Destiny and Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Abbi to show off...

When we arrived at the Dal, I stepped up to the bar. “Trick I have a question. Do you have something that you wouldn’t mind having explode?” He gave me a strange look and then something dawned over him. 

“You gained your power?”

“I gained it after James died.” Kenzi and Bo came over to me and the rest of the gang. 

“Who’s James?” I looked down at the bar top when Kenzi spoke.

“Kenz, you shouldn’t have asked.” Bo admonished. 

“Bo, its fine, really. James Carver was my husband. He died back in the Fae wars.” Bo gave me a sad look. “I was married to him for almost 200 years. Dyson served under him and that is how we met.” 

“He sounds like a wonderful man.” I smiled and nodded. 

“When he died, I received my power when he passed.”

“Your power?” Bo asked. “But you are a witch? Doesn’t that already come with powers?” 

“Every Wicca has a set of powers that are just a given, and you have seen those from me so far. But each of us is given a specific power that melds with us and makes us stronger. We only receive our power after we reach our true self and are able to see our inner truth.” 

I turned back to Trick and smiled at him. “So about that thing you don’t mind if it is blown up?” Kenzi smiled at me then Trick. 

“You picked the right day to ask. I have a marble block in my lair that could use some work.” I perked up at that. We went down to his home, after Kenzi grabbed Hale, and he pointed out the block of white stone. “There is something in the middle of it. So if you could please leave that intact? It would save me quite a bit of time.” 

I held out my hands and the block exploded. Everyone around me hit the deck, but I slowed down the shards that were flying. I made them freeze in midair. Everyone stood up and looked around. “Damn, that is cool.” Kenzi reached out and took one of the shards from midair and played with it. 

“Did you all think I was going to let the shards hit you?” I dropped my hands and the shards hit the floor. “Wow, no trust.” I looked back to the middle of the room and saw sitting where the marble was a jewelry box. “So is that what you needed?” I asked Trick. 

“It is, there is a legend that this box holds a necklace from a great witch. She was said to be the Andrea Giallo.” I gasped and whipped back to the box. I walked forward and touched the case. I felt a small shock but I picked it up and turned back to the group. 

“You mean to tell me that this belonged to the Andrea Giallo? She was the greatest witch that ever lived.” Trick was staring at me. “What?” I opened the box and inside was a necklace that had a charm in the shaped of a black conical hat. 

“The legend is that only a descendent of the great witch can touch the charm.” I gingerly touched the hat charm and after another small shock I was able to hold it. “You must be a descendent.” I couldn’t believe that I was a descendent of the Andrea Giallo. 

“Do you think now that you touched it the curse is gone?” Dyson asked. I smirked at him. 

“Wanna give it a shot macho man?” I took the necklace out of the box and held it out to him. He hesitated and I raised an eyebrow at him. He reached out and touched the necklace and I turned around while I lifted my hair so he could put it on me. It was just the right length. “What do you think?” Dyson looked at me and smiled. 

“It fits you.” I turned to Trick and saw his smile. 

“Oh sorry Trick, this is yours, I should take it off.” I reached to do so but Trick held up his hand.

“You are the rightful owner of the necklace. I knew the great witch, and she would want you to have it.” I felt a rush of power at those words. A sense of rightness came over me and I smiled. “She told me that the witch who eventually comes into the possession of the necklace she will obtain the powers of the original owner.” 

“Wait, she had the power of life. Does that mean I do now?”

“Why don’t you give it a shot.” I searched around and found a little nutcracker sitting on his desk. I held out my hand and willed my magic to work. The little soldier walked across the desk and saluted me. Kenzi looked at it in awe. He stood there until I waved my hand again. It returned to its original spot and became an inanimate object again. “Okay that was really cool. You can literally make your own sex toy come to life.” I shook my head and chuckled a bit at Kenzi’s words. 

We moved up to the bar and I sat next to Dyson. Everyone ordered their drinks, but when I tried to take mine from Trick Dyson grabbed my hand. “Maybe you shouldn’t drink until you have total control over your gift?” 

“You really have been taking over my life Mister Wolf.” I gave him a look up and down. “I really think with this power boost; I should be okay to take care of myself. Promise or no promise. I really am done being under your thumb.” 

“Maybe you should start a business. You always loved helping humans with their problems, and you can still help fae in the back or something?” Hale suggested. 

“Now that has some merit! Hale you are amazing.” I got up and hugged him. I whispered in his ear, “You really need to tell Kenzi how you feel.” I walked back to my seat and started to make a few calls to my contacts that owed me. 

 

Soon after I found a small shop on the boardwalk in Light Fae territory and set up shop. A couple came into the shop and came up to me. “We were wondering if you had anything that would help with fertility.” I looked over the couple. They seemed defeated and without hope. I moved over to a stand that had varying types of lotions. 

“This lotion introduces hormones gently to the body. It may take a cycle or two, but trust me, this will help massively.” I stepped away as the couple was looking at scents. I whispered a small spell, and waved my hand. I tried to add a little of my new magic, to ensure they would conceive. 

Just as the couple was leaving a younger girl came in. She searched around the room with her eyes until she found me. “Do you own this store?” She came up to me and held out papers. 

“I do, what can I do for you?” 

“My name is Andrea, but please call me Andy. I was wondering if you are hiring. I am 18, and I am looking for a job that pays minimum wage so I can have some pocket cash for when I go to the local college. I can provide references and I am a fast learner.” I held up my hand and she stopped. 

“I just opened, so I could use some help. I will hire you, but you have to start now. I need someone to take some candles from the back and set up the display. Get to it. By the way I am Abigail Ember Trillaine Carver Giallo, but please call me Abbi.” I nodded at her. Many would call me crazy for hiring her on the spot, but I had a good feeling about her.   
A couple hours later Dyson came into the store and walked up to me. “So, how’s the shop going?” I chuckled. 

“It is well. I just hired my first employee. I am more than just bossy now.” He laughed. Later that night we ended up in bed again. He shifted away from me and had an uncomfortable look on his face. “Dyson, what is wrong?” I reached out to touch his bicep. 

“I feel like I am betraying James. But I care so much for you.” I stood up and put on my underwear again. I knelt in front of him. 

“Would it make a difference to you if you had his blessing?” He looked at me quickly, but nodded. “Then get dressed. I don’t think James would appreciate seeing his second in his birthday suit.” Dyson shook his head at my words. 

He got up and pulled on his usual fair, and stood in the middle of his living room. I spoke softly and James shimmered into existence. “Did I do something else wrong?” James gave me a concerned look. 

“No James. I believe that Dyson has a question for you.” I motioned to Dyson and James turned to him. 

“What can I help you with Dyson?” 

“I seem to have grown to care for Abigail romantically and I am wondering if it would be okay if I started courting her.” I smiled softly at the shyness that Dyson seemed to have gained. 

“You wish to have my blessing to court my wife?” James tried his hardest to give Dyson an indecisive look. “Well then you have it. I know you respect her and will do your best to not harm her in any way. I trusted you with her back when I died, and I still do now. I have no claim to her, and she is free to care for whomever she wishes.” James turned back to me. “Do you feel the same way for him?” I smiled and nodded. “Then I would be a horrible man to stand in the way of you. I love you my darling.”   
With those words he shimmered into smoke. I turned to Dyson and gave him an expectant look. “So are we official or something?” Dyson chuckled. 

“I believe we are.” I laughed and brought him in for a crushing kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts and Kudos are always welcome. 
> 
> P.S. I changed the name of my main character to Abigail, Abbi for short because Beth was to much like Bo's adoptive name. I hope that is fine.


	5. Do on to Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old ex shows up and causes problems.

The summer progressed swiftly and soon enough my lotions and secret blessings became extremely popular. The first couple came back a month after they first came in and told me that they were expecting and they would tell all their friends about my magical lotion. 

Andy was working out really well. She was entertaining while still getting things done. Dyson entered the store and winked at me. I finished my stacking on the display and walked up the kitchen island like front counter. I hopped up to sit on it and he stepped between my legs. “So how are you doing darling?” 

“I am great, especially because you are here.” 

“So what is for sale today?” Andy came out of the back and glanced at us. 

“Well, you can see for yourself sir.” Dyson leaned in and kissed me. I held out my hand and smiled, “That will be five bucks.” Dyson chuckled and pulled out his wallet and handed me a five-dollar bill. Andy gave me a very shocked look. 

“Are you a hooker?” she couldn’t help but blurt out. I shook my head. 

“Andy, this is my boyfriend Dyson. I was just kidding with him.” She blushed and rushed over to us. 

“I am so sorry. You are my boss. I shouldn’t have said anything.” I shook my head. 

“Andy, I have been called much worse. But now that you are out here, since it is seven on a Sunday I am going to close out.” She smiled and nodded. After she left I locked the door and Dyson took my hand. We walked a short way down the board walk and stopped at a small dinner for diner. On our way back to Dyson’s car I ran into a man. “I am so sorry!” I started apologizing before I looked up to see who I hit. 

My eyes connected with a face I hadn’t seen in a long time. “Abbi is that you?” I nodded. 

“And how have you been Jake?” 

“I have been great. I saw a new shop here, named Wicca. Would that be you?” 

“Yeah that is me. I opened a few months ago. This is Dyson.” I looked to Dyson who was holding my hand and quickly remembered something that made me want to run. “You are welcome anytime Jake, but we have to get going. It was nice to see you.” I pulled Dyson away and back to his car. We got in the car and just as he pulled away from the curb Dyson gave me a confused look. 

“It looked like you knew him. Why did you panic?” 

“Because I remembered something that bothered me.” I was silent until we got home and Dyson kind of cornered me in the kitchen when I went to grab some water. 

“What is wrong?” I pushed past him and tried to head to the living room. He grabbed my arm. “Abigail, what is wrong?” 

“Jake is a werewolf hunter! Okay? I didn’t want you to get hurt.” I yelled. 

“You don’t need to protect me. He is a human.” 

“Look, I know that. And you don’t need to protect me yet I let you.” He gave me a look like I insulted his honor. 

“I promised James, and you know that. I am able to take care of myself.” 

“And just like the dog you are you serve your master.” 

“You know that is rude to say to shifter. Maybe you really are a wicked witch.” That made me angry. 

“Look here Fido, I have every right to try and keep you alive. You can’t angry at me for trying to make sure you don’t get killed.” I grabbed my keys and my phone and walked out the door. 

I ended up at the Dal. Bo and Kenzi were sitting at one end of the bar with a blonde woman. I only had to give Trick a look for him to pour me top shelf scotch. I sat down next to Kenzi and swallowed half the glass in one go. “Whoa, Abbi, what’s wrong?” Bo asked. The blonde woman gave me a concerned look. 

“That man I am dating; he is a real asshat.” Kenzi snorted. “I try to protect him and he gets pissed off. Stupid Shifter!” I drank the rest of the glass and the blonde looked on in concern. 

“Should you really be drinking so fast?” I turned to the blonde as she spoke. 

“And should the human be commenting on the drinking habits of one seriously pissed off witch?” I glared at her. 

“Sorry, this is my girlfriend Lauren. She is a doctor for the light fae.” I looked her over as Bo spoke. “She probably is just wanting you to stay healthy.” 

“Well, I am almost one thousand years old. I can take care of myself, including my liver. That wolfman needs to remember that I can put a curse on him. Maybe he would be easier to deal with if he was a toad.” Kenzi laughed at my words. Trick refilled my drink and I took another large swallow. 

“Dyson sometimes can get his emotions twisted. I am sure he will realize how stupid he was in the morning.” Bo spoke softly. 

“Well until then I am not going to speak to him. Maybe I can just spend the night at my old shop.” Kenzi shared a look with Bo. 

“Or you could spend the night at the club house? Our couch is free if you want it.” Kenzi smiled as she spoke. 

“I told you that I can take care of myself.” 

“Yes but we are not the ones you need to prove your point to. So go easy on yourself and join us at the club house for a sleep over.” I swallowed the rest of my drink and stood up. 

“Fine, lead the way.” 

 

The next morning, I opened up shop and Andy came in to work. I was distant and angry. Andy just took the hint and she stepped in with the customers. I helped a few fae with little ailments and took my lunch break. I felt like I was waiting for the other shoe to drop. I was not going to apologize to Dyson for trying to protect him from somebody who if he figured out what Dyson really is would kill him. 

Around five Andy took off and I was left to run the shop all by myself. The bell rung above the door and I threw over my shoulder, “I will be right with you.” I reshuffled the papers that sat on the counter. 

“Take all the time that you need my dear.” I wished that it was a different man saying those words. I turned around to see Jake standing near the middle of the store. 

“Jake, can I help you find something?” He walked closer to me. 

“You can certainly help me with something. You can help me by moving a little closer.” I glared at him as he stepped closer to me. “We could go back to how things used to be. It used to feel so good. I know all of your weak spots, and you surely know how to make my body sing.” He reached out and even though I flinched he placed his hand on my cheek. “We were a good team, you and me. We could be that again.” 

I moved away from him and crossed my arms. “I will never be with you again. You killed an innocent family!” Jake’s brother had been killed by a rabid wolf shifter. Ever since he was on some vendetta. 

“They had to be put down. They were savage creatures!” I growled, almost like Dyson. 

“It was two parents and their children! They had full control over themselves and meant no harm to anyone.” 

“They were wild animals and you know that. They all are.” 

“It was two innocent children who hadn’t even shifted! The wolf who killed your brother was rabid and couldn’t control himself. They are not all like that.” Once I said those words Dyson came into the store. 

“Hey. I came here to apologize.” He stopped and looked around the store. The tension in the air was almost touchable. “I interrupted something.” 

“Its fine Dyson. Look Jake you need to leave. I have to close up and you can’t be here.” 

“That’s fine. Dyson here can walk me out.” 

“Actually I need him to grab a box from the back for me.” Jake gave me a funny look. 

“Okay then. I will see you later than.” He walked out the front door slowly.

“Look I wanted to apologize for what I said last night. Hale pointed out to me that I was being stupid. And I am a little angry with myself that I had to be told that I was being an ass to you. You were just trying to protect my fur from Jake.” I held up a hand and made him stop. 

“I understand that it is an honor thing for you.” I reached up and gave him a kiss. As soon as I took a step back towards the counter a sharp crack came through the air. I watched something rip through Dyson’s shoulder and he collapsed. “Dyson!” I fell to the floor beside him and put pressure on his shoulder. 

I started crying and he was having a hard time breathing. I was wondering why he wasn’t healing quickly like normally. “Wolf’s bane,” he coughed out. I remembered that Jake used silver bullets filled with wolf’s bane. 

“Dyson I am going to do something; it is going to hurt but it is the only way you can get help fast enough.” I pressed down on his shoulder even more and shouted out a spell. A flash and we tumbled on to the floor of the Dal. “Trick!” I shouted. 

He came out from behind the bar and saw the scene before him. “Clear the bar!” Everyone ran out besides Bo, Kenzi, and Lauren. Hale must have been down in the lair since he showed up near the stairs. “Why isn’t he healing?”

“Wolf’s bane. I need some to get it out of him. I need to make him the antidote.” I rambled. 

“Abbi, we need to get him downstairs.” I reached to transport him again but Trick grabbed my arm. “That will only weaken him further. Hale and I will carry him. When I have him settled I will get out my stock of herbs and you can get started on the antidote.” I nodded and leaned back. My hands were shaking but I knew he was in good hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts and Kudos are always welcome...


	6. Revenge is Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Jake to know the pain he has caused...

Soon enough Trick brought me his herbs and I set to work on the antidote. Several times Kenzi or Bo was trying to get my attention. I made duct tape appear on their mouths several times, with just a wave of my hand. 

I ended up with a syrup like mixture and I poured the amount I needed in a medium sized vial. I raced down the stairs and I found Dyson laying under a blanket in front of the fire. It crackled in the background, a sharp contrast from the man in massive amounts of pain. 

“Dyson, you need to take this.” I sat down next to him and tried to get his attention. He gritted his teeth in pain and shook his head. “You need to open your mouth wolf man!” I tried to open his jaw but the pain was too much. “Fine be that way.” I opened the vial and poured it into my own mouth. I leaned down and kissed Dyson deeply and he gasped at the sensation. This allowed me to get the medicine into his mouth and into his system. 

He seemed to relax once he got the meds in him and I relaxed. I took his hand and watched him sleep for a little bit. Lauren had shown me that the wound was a through and through so he wouldn’t have any lasting effects. 

“Abbi, you have to think this trough. You can’t just run off and go for revenge. This man shot Dyson, and will more than likely be waiting for you.” I glared at Trick. I had been making a plan to find Jake and kill him. 

“I can’t just let him get away with it. I am a thousand-year-old witch. I am going to track him down like the animal he is and slaughter him.” Dyson had been sleeping for about an hour at this point and the wound looked more like a deep cut. He stirred a little at my words. 

“Abbi? You can’t just run off while you are this pissed off.” I stood up and turned to the stairs. My back was to the group. “Abbi?” Dyson sat up with a bit of effort and looked at me. I could feel his gaze on my back. I was so angry.

“I am not going to let him get away with hurting the man I love. He is going to pay for what he has done.” I only realized what I had said when Dyson reacted. 

“You love me?” I turned back to him and gave him a soft look. 

“I do, and I am not going to take it back. You have been part of me for most of the last six hundred years. I can’t go back from here.” He reached out for me. I took his hand again and he brought me back down to his level. 

“I thought that when I got my love back from the Norn that I would still love Bo. I was surprised that I felt like I could love another, as if someone hit the reset button. You have changed me for the better. I am so glad you have come back into my life because I have fallen so hard for you. I love you to.” I kissed him and he smiled against my lips. When I pulled back he looked deeply at me. “You can’t just run off all by yourself to deal with Jake. Take Bo and Kenzi with you at least, for my own peace of mind. If one pissed off witch is not scary enough for Jake. Then I would love to see him deal with you plus an angry succubus and the Russian Firework over here.” 

I looked over at the girls and they smiled at me. “Let’s go end him.” I stood up after kissing Dyson one last time and we left the Dal in search of the man on the top of my hit list. 

 

 

We ended up tracking his down to an old apartment building that was rotting away. I cast a containment spell so he wouldn’t be able to leave and we walked inside. Just inside the door to the lobby I heard a loud crash. “I see you have come to see me Abbi! Have you changed your mind once you saw what a monster Dyson was?” I noticed his past tense. 

I held out my hands and the girls held on to their weapons. “You had no right to do that Jake.” I tried to locate him but the echo of his voice through the rotten metal walls was throwing me off. I hoped to keep him talking. 

“He was one of them Abbi!” I took a few steps forward and tried to look through the holes in the walls. “He was a monster that deserved his fate!” 

“Not all of them are rabid!” I held out my hand at a figure that was running along the balcony. I managed to catch him and throw him down the stairs with my magic. I stepped up to him as he crashed to the first floor. “And now you are going to know their pain.” I reached out and used my new gift to start sucking the life from him slowly. “And just so you know, Dyson survived. I saved him. Never piss off a witch that has control over life and death!” 

The light went out in his eyes and Kenzi reached down to check his pulse. “Okay, you have made the top of the do not mess with list.” Kenzi quipped. 

“I should hope so. Call Hale, he will be better equipped to deal with a dead body.” I started to turn to the door, but Bo stopped me. 

“Normally I don’t condone murder, but he deserved it after what I have gathered. You and Dyson are good together. I know you two will last.” I smiled and nodded at her. 

“Here’s hoping you are right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient with me. I have just finished Finals and I hope this will give me more time to work on this. Thoughts and Kudos are always welcome!


	7. A New Begining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There might be a way for a certain human to be just like everyone else...

My shop was cleaned up and the window was replaced. Andy was curious about why the window had to be replaced and I just gave her a look and told her to drop it. I was spending more time with Bo and Kenzi now that I had gotten to know them a bit better. 

“Sometimes I wish I was Fae like you guys. You all have these kick ass powers and live forever. I am just a weak little human.” Kenzi took a sip of her wine. I sat up a bit in my chair in the clubhouse and looked at her. 

“Why didn’t you tell me? I know of a rumor that could pan out. You need a witch of the Giallo line who is preforming the ritual willingly so it is hard for most humans to come by.” Kenzi shot out of her chair. 

“You have to be shitting me! There is no way!” I laughed at her reaction. I looked her over and she just stared at me. 

“Kenzi, there is only one way for a human to become Fae. The ritual can only be performed every thousand years by a Giallo witch. It will not be easy but I know I can do it for you since my brothers haven’t met any humans who are worth it so they haven’t done the right.” 

“You would do that for me?” I smiled at her. 

“You really don’t know how amazing you are do you? There is rarely a human who is worth the right of the Fae, and you have the luck of being one who met the right witch. Trust me, it will not be easy, and you will be exhausted after, but you will be Fae in the end.” 

“Will I get to choose the type of Fae I become?”

“No, I am not that powerful. It is hard enough to change a human into Fae. You will become the true fae that is inside of you. You have dormant magic in you, all humans do, it makes my magic work on you. That inner magic will change your DNA and make you fae.” 

She sat silent for a moment, but then looked up at me again. “Tell me what I need to do.” 

“This is going to be a long process Kenz.”

“I don’t care. If in the end I get to be with you guys longer? That is fine by me.” I got out a pen and paper and started to write down everything that the human had to gather by themselves to prove they were worthy. Once the list was complete, Kenzi started researching how to find every single herb she needed. 

 

As the days went by Kenzi was hard at work. I was trying to remain out of her way, but she would often come into my shop and ask me plenty of questions. I was moving things around using my powers since it was only me in the store when I heard the little bell above the door jingle. Andy dropped her bag at the same time she dropped her jaw. 

“W-what the mother loving hell?!” she stuttered. I tried to think of some excuse, but I was coming up with nothing. “What are you? How did you do that?” She was waving her hands around and almost hyper ventilating. 

“Look, I am nothing bad. You need to calm down. I can’t exactly tell you what I am, it is against the rules, but you can guess. I promise to be completely honest.” She was still a bit frazzled but her eyes shot me. 

“You do that,” she gestures around wildly, “and you want me to play 20 questions?” I nodded. “Fine, if I get answers.” She took a deep breath and seemed to be trying to calm herself down. “Are you something from fairytales?”

“Yes, but not the half you are thinking.” She thought about that for a moment. 

“So you would be a villain then. Do you use some form of magic?” I knew she was one smart cookie. I again nodded and she made a face. “So that would make you a witch? I am just worried you are of the wicked variety.” 

“You hit it on the nose. I am a witch, and I promise I am not wicked. I am light fae. It is frowned upon for me to be that.” 

“Light Fae?” I spent the next little bit giving her the basics. She had just gone in back to put away her things when Dyson walked into the store. “How are you doing today my darling?” 

“I am great. But I do have a confession. Andy knows about the fae now.” 

“What? How did she find out? What did you do?” I hit him on the arm. 

“You are being an ass again. I was moving things around with my magic and she walked in on me. I wasn’t expecting her for another 20 minutes.” 

“You need to claim her then. To keep her safe. Kenzi will be glad to have another human around.” 

“Remember she won’t be human much longer. Every day she gathers even more of the herbs and supplies needed. I give her until the end of the week.” Dyson shook his head and smiled at me. 

“She is defiantly worthy of the Right of the Fae.” We shared another smile when Andy came back out of the back room. 

“Hey Dyson. Wait is he one to?” Dyson rolled his eyes, and turned to Andy. 

“I am, but you don’t get to know what kind. That is personal info. I will let you ladies get back to work. I am meeting Hale down the street. It seems that a water sprite is causing problems for the humans on the beach.” I gave him a kiss good bye and he walked out the door. 

Soon after we had actually opened a few teenage looking girls came in and Andy’s head hit the counter, which she was standing behind. I walked over to her and lifted her head. “Mind explaining?” 

“I really don’t want to.” 

“Too bad. I am your boss.” Andy gave me a pained look and then sighed. 

“They graduated with me. They were the mean bitchy group. I have never been on their good side.” I never went to high school but I had watched plenty of movies about it so I understood. 

“You don’t have to deal with them. I will take care of them.” 

“Wait can you cure them or something?” She looked very hopeful. 

“No, that would be against the rules my dear.” I moved away and over to the girls. “Is there anything I can help you find girls?” 

“We were just looking for some face masks. Having a bit of a girls’ night.” I pointed out the face cream stand and went back to Andy. They paid in quick succession and left the store. 

“You need to learn to deal with them. More people in your life are going to be like that then you would think.” 

“And how would you know? You are what 25?” 

“Thank you for the compliment, but I was actually born in 15 AD.” I started to walk to the back and she shouted after me. 

“That would make you like one thousand years old!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts and Kudos are always welcome...


	8. The Right of the Fae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Kenzi to be Fae!

It was only a few days later when Kenzi had gathered everything she needed. We went to the old glass factory since it was neutral ground and Kenzi would supposedly have to choose a side after the ritual. Knowing who she hung out with I doubt she would actually choose a side. 

“Man this place still gives me the creeps,” Bo said. I nodded and pulled my leather jacket closer around me. 

“I really hate this place. But it is the only neutral ground with the right amount of innate magic. The right wouldn’t work if we did it on anything other than neutral ground.” We walked into the main area which Bo had been tested in and I summoned my cauldron. Once a fire was started under it I had Kenzi stand on the other side of it from me. “So this is how we will proceed. You will add certain herbs in the order that I tell you to. After you add them I will say the next portion of the right. Understood?” Kenzi nodded. “Okay, first add the worgen.” She threw in a large flower that was pale in color, and I spoke in ancient fae. 

She and I continued until the last herb was left in her hands. “Do you Kenzi swear to uphold the rights of the fae and honor your true inner magic?” 

“I swear.” She threw in the last herb and sunk her hand into the pot. The magic from the mix and my own power swirled around her. She fainted and Bo came rushing up to her. Dyson and Hale were just watching from beside me since Hale didn’t want to get in the way. Lauren watched from up above, a safe distance, and she had her medical supplies ready if Kenzi needed them. 

Soon Kenzi opened her eyes and they flared a vibrant blue. Bo gasped and turned to me. “Is that a good sign?” I smiled and nodded. 

“I figured she would be something along these lines considering her personality.” Bo gave me a confused look. 

“What is she?” I knelt next to Kenzi and held out my hand. When she reached for it a blue shimmer extended between us. 

“She is a shadow fairy. Her natural magic made her into a shadow fairy.” I was a bit in awe of the blue shimmer that surrounded our hands. Bo reached for Kenzi’s hand and a vibrant pink and red shimmer struck up and quickly fizzled. 

“What was that?” 

“The excess magic in the air is reacting you your connection. Although I think it is being a bit judgmental because of your nature as a succubus. It was the colors of lust.” 

“Then why are you two shimmering blue?” 

“Because I am a witch, magic is a little more of my friend.” Once Kenzi stood up her wings extended. They shimmered with the black and blue swirls. A blue streak appeared in her hair and she kept turning to see the wings. 

“They are so pretty! I am going to be the most badass fairy ever!” She raised her hands to her forehead as small curved horns became known. They were black at the base and they became the same blue as her wings. “Okay, ow.” She grimaced at the pain. “Why do I have horns? I am supposed to be a fairy!” 

“Kenz, the horns come with being a shadow fairy. You will only have them when you want them out once you learn control. Usually fairies are born wrapped in their own wings and they grow the horns as they hit puberty, at least for shadow fairies.” 

“Fine, now to learn control.” Bo and the rest of us shared a look. We all had our battles with control. “What?” 

“Famous last words…” Dyson made the rest of us chuckle with his words. 

 

We ended up at the Dal and Hale was trying to not be hit with Kenzi’s new accessories. Dyson was drinking his beer and I was just enjoying the company for now. Trick was quizzing Kenzi and me about the right and how well it had gone. He was very curious about it. Bo was talking with Lauren, and trying to give Kenzi some time with Hale and to collect herself. 

Soon enough everyone started to go home and it was just our group left in the bar. Trick told us that it was last call and Dyson finished off his beer. He stood up and stepped up behind me. “Want to go home to our bed?” 

“Think you are healed enough to handle that?” He grinned at me and ran his hand over my hip. I took it as a challenge. I took his hand and we said good night to everyone. We got in the door to our home and I had just gotten Dyson’s shirt off when my phone started going off. “I am going to curse whoever that is.” I ran my hand through my hair and grabbed my phone out of my back pocket. “Hello?” 

“Is this Miss Abigail Carver?” The man on the other end of the line seemed very official. 

“This is she. What can I do for you?” 

“We have a young lady in here that says she is your sister in law? Her name is Jacqueline Carver.” I sighed and rubbed my hand over my face. 

“She is. Where is she?” 

“I am calling from the 39th division.” My sister in law was the adored child. James was always doting on her, since she was his little sister. 

“What is she charged with?” 

“She is charged with assault.” I sighed.

“Who did she supposedly assault?”

“Her boyfriend, he has several bruises and claims he was defending himself from her. She has a broken arm and has been to the ER.”

“I will be down in a moment.” I hung up my phone and picked up Dyson’s shirt. “We have to head down to your place of employment. Jackie is in trouble.” Dyson was a bit surprised by the name. 

We drove down to the station and I walked in with a worried expression I am sure. Dyson walked back with me to the holding cells, and the arresting officer met us back there. “Her bail is five hundred.” 

“Fine I will pay it.” I went out to the main desk while Dyson held a conversation with Jackie. I signed the check and gave it to the officer and he went to process it. I rejoined Dyson and Jackie. “What the hell were you thinking?” 

“Man you have changed with the times. You used to never swear! Maybe this version of Abbi will be cooler. Mike was yelling at me and he swung his fist at me. I was trying to defend myself. Of course Mr. Hand Cuffs here asked Mike first and the asshat decided to send me up the river without a paddle.” I covered my face with my hands and sighed. The officer came back with the paperwork and looked at all of us. “Hey officer, I am in to the whole hand cuffs thing, but she paid my bail.” She held out her wrists and the officer came over to unlock the cuffs. 

Outside the station we walked to the car and Jackie started asking her myriad of questions. “So what are you two doing together again? James would surely be jealous of this little deal you two have.” 

“He actually gave us his blessing. Now why don’t you answer my questions. Is Mike fae?” Jackie looked down at her hands. 

“No, he is human. I didn’t use my shifter strength, so it is not a matter for the fae. I really wish I could just turn into my house cat form and let this all slip away.” We shared a sad look. 

“We will take care of this. In the meantime, do you have somewhere else you can stay? Far away from Mike?” 

“I have a friend in the suburbs. She has been wanting me to visit.”

“Good, I will look into this, and Dyson is actually a detective here. We will make sure you don’t get punished for something you didn’t do. Trust me, we will figure this out.” She hugged me. 

“Next time you see James, tell him his little sister is fine. I don’t want him to be worried. And I say hi.” She winked at me and walked away to the nearest bus stop. 

“She has always been one tough kitty.” Dyson chuckled at my words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kenzi is a gorgeous Fairy. http://orig07.deviantart.net/001c/f/2014/122/b/e/dark_faun_queen_by_psychara-d7gtvy2.jpg This was my inspiration. Minus the ears...
> 
> Thoughts and Kudos are always welcome...


	9. Protecting What's Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie has always be able to handle herself, but this time she needs some help from Abbi.

Dyson gathered the files about Jackie’s case and we took them over to the club house to get everyone’s opinion. “Why would the officers talk to Mike first?” 

“They more than likely wanted to avoid the age old argument that the female half of the couple is the victim in the situation.” Dyson flipped a page in the file as he spoke. “Jackie is also not the type to be pushed around. She doesn’t act like the type of women we normally see in these types of relationships. Normally they don’t press charges because they blame themselves and are scared of the man. But Jack is far from that.” 

“And she is James’ sister?” Bo asked. I nodded and pointed to a photo that I had been looking at. 

“James had those same eyes and hair color. They are both blonde beauties. Man do I miss him.” Kenzi gave me a look at my words. “If you have something to say Kenzi you can say it.” 

“Don’t you think Dyson feels like you are still in love with James by saying something like that?” Dyson and I shared a look. 

“James is a part of her. I knew him Kenz. I served as his second. I am not jealous at all. They were an incredible couple. He will always be her first love, and I am honored to be her second because that means that she holds me in the same regard as a great man.” I could feel my heart beating out of my chest at his words. He really did love me, not that I had any doubts. But what girl doesn’t love to be told just how much she is loved? 

“Sorry Abbi.” I shook my head at Kenzi’s apology. 

“No need to apologize. You just wanted to make sure that Dyson wasn’t in a bad relationship. I am glad he found a pack that loves him so much.” An idea popped into my head. “Bo how do you feel with going undercover? I mean I know you do it on the regular but this Mike guy sounds like a piece of work.” 

“I would love to be the one to take him down. No one should beat someone who trusted them like a lover and get away with it.” 

“Think you can use your wiles to get him to confess? Make sure you get it recorded. This asshat seems like a player so he should be out and as Kenzi says, ready to crotch mingle.” Kenzi laughed at my words. 

We gathered our things and I went home to get ready for a night out on the town with the girls. I threw on my corset from my older renaissance days. It made my chest look absolutely amazing. The maxi skirt I put on that had a high low bottom and was a deep red to go along with the black of the corset. My knee height high heeled black boots laced up tightly and I pulled my hair up into a bun to show off my back and shoulders. I gave Dyson a kiss on the way out the door and drove down to the club that Jackie said Mike frequented. 

“Ow ow! Damn girl!” Bo and Kenzi cheered at me. I shook my head and joined up with them. “Now for Bo to get us in without this giant line.” We turned to her and smiled. She mimicked my head shake and turned to the bouncer. After she laid some of her mojo on him, we were inside and making our way over to the bar. I grabbed a bottle of beer and sitting at one of the tables near the dance floor. 

We were trying to look around the club to spot Mike while not appearing like we were anything other than club goers. I soon found him grinding against some red head in a tight short dress. “Found him. Think you can out do her?” I pointed them out and Bo looked over with Kenzi. 

“Watch me.” She stood up and hiked up her dress a little bit. She swayed her hips as she walked over and stood a few feet away from Mike. His attention was immediately caught by Bo and he still moved with the red head but was quickly losing interest in the swaying of her hips. 

Soon enough Bo was grinding against him and he was whispering in her ear. Bo looked up at us and waved which was the signal to move to the outside ally to make sure the recording could be easy to hear. Kenzi and I moved out there quickly and a few minutes later Bo met us in the ally.

“What’s this? Did you girls want to join in?” Mike was at least tipsy. His step was uneven and he was tilting a little. 

“Oh honey, we just want to have a chat.” I spoke smoothly. I moved closer to be able to catch the sound of his voice with the recorder that I had placed between my boobs. Bo placed her hand on his cheek and the red glow pulsed from her hand. 

“Now Mike, tell us the truth. Did you attack Jackie first?” He sighed.

“I don’t want to talk about her. I have three beautiful women in front of me. Why would I want to talk about that bitch?” I really wanted to slug him. 

“We want to know the truth. Did you attack Jackie Carver first?” Mike nodded. “Say it please honey.” 

“I hit Jackie first. She was just trying to defend herself from me. I was angry. I told the police officer that she hit me first because I didn’t want to go to jail.” That was perfect. 

“Did you get that?” Bo asked me. 

“You bet your fine ass. And so did Dyson.” My boyfriend came out of the shadows and waved at me as he smiled. I tossed the recorder at him. “Mike Sawyer, meet Detective Dyson Jared. He happens to be my boyfriend and I happen to be old friends with Jackie.” I grinned at Mike. 

“You bitches!” Bo backed away at his words and took out her knife from her boot. I made sure to have my hands free in case I needed to react. He lunged for me, the closest one and with one touch he crumpled to the ground. 

“You have gotten good at that new power Abbi. That was cool.” I smiled at Kenzi. 

“I used just enough to knock him out. He should have a head ache in the morning. But we know exactly where he is to let the officer know where to pick him up.” I kissed Dyson and placed my hand on his upper arm. “Meet you back at home after you are done dropping that off and such?” 

“You bet.” He leaned in closer and I could feel the goosebumps from his breath against my neck. “I now get the chance to remove that incredibly teasing corset from you. You better prepare yourself my dear Abigail.” 

I felt a shiver run down my spine at his words. He walked away with one more kiss to my cheek. “Damn.” Bo just chuckled. Kenzi was smirking at me and I just shook my head. I walked back to the car and the girls got in to their own ride. “Really a bright yellow mustang?” 

“It runs just fine thank you.” Bo stuck her tongue out at me and I giggled. “What’s your ride? A broomstick?” I put my hand to my chest in mock offence. 

“You dare assume I am any ordinary witch?” I walked the few feet to my car and rubbed my hand over the sleek black hood. It was what most call a muscle car, a dodge charger. “This baby is all mine. Being as old as I am and having a title way back when has its perks.” I climbed in the two door vehicle and started its engine. The purr always made me feel good. I pulled out and headed home to meet my pleasurable fate. 

 

 

Jackie got cleared and she was excited to testify and put Mike behind bars. I introduced a few things to my store, like artisanal coffee grounds. So I gained a few new regulars. Owen, a twenty-year-old Irish student was one of the few to buy the coffee the first few weeks. He told me it reminded me of the coffee from back home. 

One day he came in and Andy was just staring at him from behind the counter. I was bringing out a few boxes from the back with the help of Kenzi. I promised her that I would give her the cream she loved for free if she helped out every so often when I needed one more set of hands and Dyson was busy. “Take a picture it will last longer.” I spoke behind Andy and it made her jump.

“Why did you have to scare me?” 

“You must have been really intensely staring to not hear me. I am wearing bangles Andy. It is like a fricken cat bell. Go talk to him.” Andy shook her head at my words. 

“I can’t do that. I am not the type of girl that guys go for. I was always the one at the dance without a date.” Owen flashed a quick look at Andy and smiled. When he saw that I was looking he looked away. Kenzi looked at the two and smiled. 

“Aww you lerve him!”

“Lerve?” Andy asked. 

“It means you have a crush,” I clarified. “Something tells me this one wants you. And trust me, you are beautiful. Confidence goes a long way.” She still shook her head at me. 

“There is no way Abbi.”

“If you don’t, I will.” That caused a different look on her face. She didn’t move though. “Fine, here I go.” I put the box I was holding on the counter and walked over to Owen. “Hey Owen, how are you today?” 

“I am doing well. How about you?”

“I am the same thanks for asking. I was wondering if you could do me a favor?”

“Depends on the favor.” I saw him grin. 

“Ask Andy out please? She is shy and thinks that she is not the type of girl that guys want. But trust me she has a huge crush on you.” 

“She does?” I nodded at his smile. “Thanks for letting me know.”

“So you will do it?” He nodded and I smiled at him. “Thank you Owen.” I kissed his cheek and went back to the counter. I picked up the box to move to the shelf. “Andy close your mouth. You will catch flies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts and kudos are always welcome... 
> 
> The inspiration for Abbi's car... http://pictures.dealer.com/f/freeholddodgecllc/1611/a9905524565a696f2dd9fd6ae75428c7x.jpg


	10. A Party For the Fae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbi is turning 1000 years old, that means a huge mile stone for her...

Summer went on and soon enough I was staring down the barrel of my 1,000th birthday. I was raised to never really celebrate my birthday, so it took some getting used to that people actually enjoy their birthdays. Kenzi had found out my birthday was July tenth and she wouldn’t leave me alone. 

“Your birthday is in four days. You have to tell me what you want to do so I have time to get it organized.” 

“Kenz, I don’t want to do anything. I am not big on my birthday.” She shook her head. 

“You are just over stimulated by them. You have had hundreds of them.” Dyson walked into the room after using the restroom and the Dal and seemed like he was trying to catch up to the conversation. 

“Hundreds of what?” he asked. 

“Birthdays. She wants to know what I want to do for my birthday.” Dyson smiled. 

“Isn’t this year your century?” I put my hand over his mouth and told him to be quiet. 

“Your what? Does that mean you will be 1,000 years old in 4 days?” My head hit the bar top and made a hard thud sound. I gave up on trying to keep that secret. 

“What part of shut up do you not understand Dyson?” I gave him the side eye from my position of my head on the bar. “I didn’t want anyone to know. I am really over the hill now.” 

“But you look like you are twenty-five. How? Dyson is not even close to that age and he looks like he is at least thirty.” I glared at the glass in my hand and fantasized about disappearing. 

“Dyson is 1,523. So I am actually not that much younger than him. I look younger because I have been able to take care of my skin and my magic naturally makes me look younger, and he is several hundred years older than me. The only reason the human culture has older wicked witches is because those are the ones about to die.” 

“Good to know. But we still need to do something to mark this momentous occasion. Please Abbi.” She gave me the puppy dog eyes. 

“Fine, but do not go overboard Kenzi.” I thought about that for a moment. “It is kind of pointless to actually say that to you. Just try to contain yourself Kenzi.” Kenzi waved good bye to me and finished the last swallow of her drink. She left with her phone out already. I was going to wish she never even found out about my birthday. 

 

 

Four days later I was just closing up shop and Andy came into the back room. “You can head out if you want to. I can finish up the rest of this.” I spoke to her without looking up. 

“Abbi.” She spoke with just enough effort to make me look up. She was holding a little vanilla cupcake with chocolate frosting and white chocolate shavings on top. In it was one lit red candle. Red was my favorite color. “Happy Birthday.” I couldn’t help my smile. “Blow out the candle.” 

I stepped forward and blew softly. The flame went out and the smoke floated up. “Thanks Andy. This was just enough to make me feel special but not overboard.” Andy blushed a bit. “What?” 

“Kenzi asked me to take you to the Greyson Hotel. She wants you there by seven. The cupcake was my idea though.” I grimaced. I was still unsure about what Kenzi had been planning. 

“Fine. Just let me lock up and I am along for the ride.” I grabbed my bag and keys and we walked out the front door. I flicked my wrist and the door locked behind us. 

“I am still not used to that.” 

“Trust me, when you get to be my age, nothing really surprises you anymore.” That made her giggle. She and I walked to my car and she got in the passenger side. I looked into the back to set my bag down and there was a ball gown hanging on each side of the back seat. “Do I want to know?” 

“You will in a little bit anyways. And Dyson had your extra key so that is how we got them in here.” That made me feel a bit better than what I was thinking about. Kenzi was a pro at breaking in to high end cars. 

I drove across town to the Greyson Hotel. The hotel was one of the few light fae establishments that were incredibly classy. It reminded me a bit of my days at court. Andy walked in beside me holding both the dresses. “Man these are heavy.”

“Try wearing one every day for about two hundred years, then you can complain.” Her eyes went wide at that. I just smiled at her and walked into the lobby. Dyson was standing in the lobby dressed to the nines just like he would back in the day. “You look like the day we met.” 

“That was the goal. I am wearing James’ crest colors though.” I looked down to the sash that crossed his chest. The mint green, silver, and purple sash made me miss James a little more. His colors had always looked dashing on him. I saw another flash of the three colors and turned in time to see Jackie walking towards us. 

“I am here to help you get dressed. I am one of the few people that Kenzi knows that would be able to help you put the dress on and not have sex with you in the process.” I laughed and gave a loving glance at Dyson. 

“I will see you in the ballroom in a few minutes my darling.” His voice dipped into his Scottish brogue that I remembered with such fondness from back then. I followed Jackie to the restroom and we went into the fainting couch areas. 

“I don’t want this so tight that I will be needing one of these Jack.” She giggled and said she had done her corset the same way. After a little frustration I remembered how to put on my dress. Give me a break, it had been quite a few years since I had put on the full get up. I was allowed to keep my heels that I had been wearing the entire day since they were plain black. 

My gown was my family’s colors, a deep burgundy, silver, and black. I cast a spell to make my hair wind itself up into my usual style from the balls. I even grabbed a few of the flowers from my bag and wound it into the curled crown on my head. They were white so they went with the outfit. Andy was a little harder to get dressed because she had no idea how the entirety of the get up worked. 

Jackie was able to help her into a plain white dress with cream accents. I handed her some heels that were in the bottom of the garment bag and she begrudgingly slipped them on to her feet. 

We walked out to the ballroom shortly after and I was greeted by loads of friendly faces. I was so surprised. The ballroom was decorated like it would have been when I was a child. I had no idea how Kenzi figured out how to do all of it. Dyson walked over to me and held out his hand as he bowed. “May I have this dance?” 

“You may kind sir.” I took his hand and the band on the stage struck up a tune. We swung to the music with ease due to muscle memory. Kenzi and Hale looked to be doing the same in jilted steps. He was trying to teach her how to do the waltz. Bo and Lauren were just going with the flow and swaying to the time of their heart beats. 

Trick was mingling with his friends and I could see my brother Cody waiting beside some of the tables that had filled with my female friends. Dyson and Hale must have helped Kenzi with the guest list. But as I was turned around the room I spotted my other brothers. It is hard to get all of us into the same room, being that there was eight of us including myself. 

I was the one girl born to parents that had seven boys. I was the youngest. The list was long and it took people a few tries to memorize the order of birth. But I was glad to have all my siblings in one room. It was the first time it had happened in five years. 

“I had forgotten how incredible you look in that dress.” Dyson looked deeply into my eyes. 

“And you are quite dashing in your tux. Thank you for wearing James’ colors. It makes me feel like he is here.”

“Jackie made sure I had the sash, so make sure to thank her. She still had her dress from back then, since they were made to last, and she had James’ sash.” 

“They are her family colors. I thought she should have it. They would get ready at the same time as children and then wait for their parents together. So she would be the one adjusting his sash.” 

“She was tearing up a bit when she handed it to me. I will get it back to her in pristine condition if I have to kill for it.” I chuckled at his words and tone. He was mostly joking but I knew that he would do just that for Jackie. There was a tap on a mic and everyone turned to the stage. 

“Thank you everyone for coming! I am so happy to see that you all were able to make it and in the correct clothing. Abbi always seems to speak very highly of this time period so I knew she would enjoy a visit to it for her birthday. To the birthday girl, I hope you are not disappointed with the party. You have done so much for me so I wanted to return the favor,” Kenzi spoke into the mic. 

The night wandered on and I made sure to make the rounds and say hello to everyone. I got one dance in with all my brothers and then Dyson would steal me back again. There was a larger cake in the corner and I couldn’t wait to have a slice. It was to die for. 

When the party started to wind down I was sleepy, but content. My few close friends had stayed around and they were eating cake as I opened the presents from them. The few gifts I had received from the other party goers were already opened. 

I grabbed a small bag and Lauren sat up. “That is from me. I haven’t gotten to spend much time with you so sorry if it is not quite right.” I pulled out the tissue paper and I pulled out a jeweler’s box. Inside was a bangle bracelet and it was inscribed with the words, Peace and magic are unique, same as you. I smiled at the words. 

“This is perfect. Thank you Lauren.” She smiled at me and nodded. The next gift was from Bo, a sleek dagger that came with a holder. She said that every girl needs to have a knife around for protection. When I reminded her about my powers, she said that the knife was to protect me from humans. I smiled and thanked her. 

Hale gave me an herbal cures book from the Santiago library. And Trick gave me a new holder system for my herbs. It would be arriving at my home in the afternoon the next day since it was substantial in size. Jackie gave me a necklace that had been worn by her mother that was the family crest. I protested that she should have it since it was from her mom, and she told me that had James and I had children then she would have never received it. It was rightfully mine. 

Kenzi handed me a small box and I opened it to find my family crest to be branded on the inside. It was a recreation of my jewelry box I had as a child. I was tearing up a bit at that. I was looking to Dyson expectantly and he just smiled at me. “Dude you are her boyfriend; it is required that you give her a birthday present,” Kenzi slurred a bit. 

“I actually have her present waiting for us in our hotel room. Speaking of which we should all probably get to bed, it is almost three in the morning. So we are going to go to our room and you all should go to yours.” Dyson took my hand and we walked to the elevator with my gifts. 

I was sleepy and leaning against Dyson’s shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me and lead me to our room once the elevator doors opened. I was just about to start to remove the dress but a yip caught my attention. I whirled around and siting on the bed with a bow around its neck was a puppy. The shaggy fur and white and brown colors was a major tip that it was a St Bernard. 

“You are joking right?” I walked over to the dog and sat on the bed next to it. 

“She is all yours. I have not named her since she is your dog and will need you to be the alpha if you actually want her to listen to you. I know you had dogs around the estate as a kid so I wanted you to have that companionship again.” 

“Is she purebred?”

“Yes, she is a purebred St Bernard. She will get much bigger but you have always been better with larger dogs.” I looked down at the puppy who was trying to get in my lap but due to the size problem with her paws she was struggling. I picked her up and placed her in my lap and she started licking my hand. 

“She seems like a happy soul.” I giggled as she started to lick my face. I had a name rolling around in my head and I knew it would fit her perfectly. “I think I will name her Cricket. She seems like she is going to be one of those huge dogs that thinks they are a tiny puppy still. As tiny as a cricket.” 

That made Dyson chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts and Kudos are always welcome! 
> 
> Cricket, the new puppy: http://dogsindia.com/images/St_Bernard_DVijatman_Litter3_puppyM2d_02-01-16.jpg


	11. Puppy Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Abbi is a very mobile woman, so she must train Cricket to behave in all areas...

I took Cricket with me everywhere. I wanted her to get used to all of my usual places. I had her on a leash all the time due to her age, of only three months old, so she would stay close. “She is so cute!” Kenzi and Bo had stopped by the shop and were cooing over Cricket. 

“She is beyond smart to. I have taught her sit, stay, and lay down already. I had dogs when I was little so it is really nice to have a companion again.” I hooked Cricket to her long lead that was attached to the counter. She had just enough rope to move around with me mostly, but she couldn’t knock over anything, or get to far from the counter. 

I stepped behind the counter and tried to organize my ordering and inventory papers. “So she will be a pretty big dog?” Bo asked. She was a bit wary it seemed. 

“Let me guess, you are not a huge fan of huge dogs?” I smirked. Bo gave me an uneasy smile. “So the succubus who can handle every piece of ass that ever tried to get close, doesn’t like large dogs?” 

“I am more of a pussy girl.” I couldn’t help my laughter. Kenzi made an ill look. 

“Bo, there is nothing innately wrong with any breed of dog. The dangerous breed is at the other end of the leash. Humans are the ones to teach the dog bad habits and reactions. I was taught by my family’s canine trainer how to train a dog so they are well behaved, but also are able to just be dogs. They need to be allowed to have fun.” 

Kenzi smiled at me. “That sounds like a wonderful man.” I smiled at Kenzi.

“He was incredible. And trust me the man who trains the dogs, can fuck like one.” Bo smiled and Kenzi’s jaw dropped. 

“You slept with the dog trainer?”

“I am 1,000 years old. I have never been a saint. I have more notches on my bed than Bo. Growing up at the only daughter of a lord and lady made me the popular choice for visiting dignitaries. Most of them were old creeps, but a few were worth it.”

“Wait, wasn’t it required that you be a virgin when you get married?” I smiled sweetly at them. 

“I am a member of the Fae royalty. It is required for several types of us to be having sex to feed. So no, more of us were multiple timers by the time we actually got married. Most of the general rules or laws were meant for humans, not us.” I moved to the front of the counter and started to straighten the display of small candles and containers of lotion that were so people could try out some of my products in smaller sizes before they buy the larger ones. 

Kenzi and Bo looked around the store for some of the things that had become fast favorites for them. I was dealing with several customers and they all said hello to Cricket. The girls left soon after noon and Andy had the day off so I was all by myself. I was trying to keep my mind busy but that can get difficult for anybody. 

A few couples came in and one young man. “Miss, I was wondering if you could help me. My anniversary is coming up and I have no idea what to get my girlfriend. She loves all this pamper stuff so I am thought you could help me.” I moved around the counter and Cricket barked as I passed. I stroked her head to quite her down and walked closer to the man who asked for my help. 

“Do you know if she has any allergies? I would hate to sell you something that she wouldn’t be able to use or react to.” 

“She has sensitive skin, and loves the smell of fruit and flowers.” I grabbed a basket for him and walked him through my various products. A few of them were a little more expensive but he said that he wanted to make sure she wouldn’t react. The cheaper version of it might react badly on her sensitive skin. 

“So why don’t I place it all in a decorative basket for you? That way it is all a pretty present.” He smiled and nodded. “And I will put my card in here so she can find my store should she want to repurchase something she ends up falling in love with. You can tell her that you picked everything out so it matched her likes and needs.” Again he smiled and nodded. I packed everything into a little basket and I quickly wrote a little message on the pack of the card. 

 

Marry this man, he listens and is incredibly sweet! 

 

I placed it so he wouldn’t see it and wrapped it up in a clear plastic. He paid and left with a big smile on his face. I was glad to see that not every guy who grew up in this day and age was a total ass. 

I locked up shortly after and made my way home to my man. He was just getting out of the shower and was trimming his stubble when I walked into the main room with my puppy. He had the bathroom door open with just a towel wrapped around his waist. I could feel the heat pooling in my lower abdomen and my heart was beating out of my chest. 

He ran his fingers through his shaggy hair and shook some of the water from it. I wolf whistled at him and he grinned into the mirror. “You look like a shaggy dog when you do that you know?” 

“I am aware fully of what I am. So how was work?” He walked out of the bathroom and stopped about half way across the room from me. 

“It was quite. I spent most of it by myself. A young man came in and wanted to buy his anniversary gift for his girlfriend. He was so happy about getting to spoil her, it made me smile. Humanity is not totally worthless after all.” Dyson smiled and came closer to me. 

“Well any man worth his salt spoils his woman.” I giggled and put my hands up on his shoulders. With this move Cricket started barking. I turned to her and glared playfully. 

“He is my mate Cricket. I am allowed to show various forms of affection towards him.” She ran for the bathroom and sat down on the rug that was in front of the tub. “Okay then. I think it is time for us to at least get an apartment with walls. I am not going to scar my dog.” 

“Okay we will start looking in the morning.” With that Dyson dropped his towel and started walking to the bed. I watched after him, his ass muscles were flexing in all the right places. 

“And you sir do not play fair.” I quickly walked over to him and pounced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is short, but I will be one busy bee this weekend so I wanted to get something up for you lovely readers.   
> Thoughts and Kudos are always welcome...


	12. The Search Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for a new apartment begins and ends with a huge step in the right direction

We started to look for an apartment soon after that night. There were a few that were closer to my shop and his precinct. But none of them seemed to be the right fit for us. I was walking across the hard wood floors in one of the apartment’s living rooms and walked up to the large window that over looked most of the town.

“This place has an incredible view.” I turned back to Dyson as he spoke. “What do you think?” 

“I love it. But I know that your male ego couldn’t handle not being able to pay half the price.” The apartment we were looking at was for sale not for rent. “I can afford it due to my family status but you are up a crick.” He chuckled. 

“I think my ego can take my girlfriend paying for my home. I will pick up my masculinity at the foot of our bed when I make you scream.” I rolled my eyes, and blushed a little. 

“Fine macho man, I will talk to the real estate lady.” I went to the kitchen and worked things out with the real estate agent and within the next week we were moving in. Hale and Kenzi were the first to arrive at the loft and start helping us pack up and move out. Since the place was industrial in nature, and my magic made it easier to pack. Bo and Lauren arrived about an hour after Kenzi and Hale. 

My brothers had told me that they would help me with the charms that are usually preformed on a witch’s dwelling but any heavy lifting was up to me. I rolled my eyes at all of them, and told them to just not bother. As a crew we moved everything to the new apartment and the boxes were stacked. “We are going to have to go shopping for the extra bits we need now that we are in a bigger more finished place. But I am sure everyone is hungry now.” 

They all agreed with that statement. “Well why don’t we call in for some take out and we can relax here.” I smiled at Dyson’s suggestion. I took out my phone and called out usual Chinese place. They would deliver it in about forty minutes. I landed on the couch and Dyson moved me just enough to have my head on his lap. “You were always one for the dramatics.” I stuck my tongue out at him and he reached out and mocked grabbing my tongue. 

Kenzi chuckled and Dyson and I looked over at her as she settled in next to Hale on the floor. They leaned up against the wall of windows. “What?”

“You two are just so cute. I mean I really think that you have found the one Dyson. No offence to my bestie but you two are better matched.” Bo and Lauren nodded along with Hale as Kenzi spoke. I was surely blushing and I couldn’t even make eye contact with anyone. 

Cricket came running across the hard woods and bounced on to the couch with Dyson and me. She had been hiding upstairs in the bedrooms while we were all moving around with the large boxes. It was a smart move on her part. She was still a bit on the small side. She could have gotten smashed. “So now that all the work is done you come out of hiding little miss?” She just licked my face and snuggled against my chest. 

“You three look like a little family.” Lauren smiled at her girlfriend’s words. “Who wants to bet that there will be a little fae on the way by this time next year?” 

Kenzi raised her hand and so did Hale. I felt some movement behind me and saw that Dyson raised his hand. I sat up and Cricket was a bit angry with me. She jumped off the couch and laid down at the foot of the couch. “Now that is not a conversation we haven’t had.” 

“Oh shit.” Hale almost got up and left. Kenzi and Bo shared a look and I had to hold out my hands to keep them from running for the hills. 

“We will have that conversation. But when we are alone. No offence to you guys, you are wonderful friends, but some conversations are meant to have just our input.” They all nodded and I sat up but still leaned in to Dyson’s arms. 

Soon we had eaten dinner and everyone went home and Dyson and I had to finally go upstairs to make the bed. “So were you going to tell me that you want kids?” I grabbed the linens and set them on the end of the bed. 

“I was thinking about it. A year is a long time though. I would like us to be married first obviously. But I know for a child to be wiccan you have to procreate with a wizard. You are the only female child among your siblings….” 

I cut him off, “Dyson, that may be true, but did you even think that I might not want to raise a wiccan child? I had a hard enough time growing up as a witch, I am not sure that I would be able to raise a wiccan child.” 

“You will be an amazing mother.” I smiled.

“We shall see. But you are right about being married first. I and I will marry you D-man. You are going to be my husband and there is nothing you can do to stop it.” 

“You going to beauty and the beast all up in here?” I giggled.

“You sound so much like Kenzi.” He rolled his eyes.

“I officially spent too much time with her.” 

“Look, you are going to be the father of any of my future children. I am not sure that I will be a mother, but if I am you will be the other half of that DNA strand.” 

“Thanks for putting it like that.” I grimaced at him and stood at the end of the bed. I held out my hands and willed the sheets in to the air. They spread out and make themselves into a magazine perfect bed spread. “You are incredible.”

“Why thank you.” I flopped down on the bed and sighed. “I love that we got a new bed. It is so fluffy and I am going to sleep like a baby.”

“Maybe we should christen it?” I smiled at him but instead of crawling on to the bed with me he grabbed something from his jean pocket and got down on one knee. 

“Holy Wicca!” The older curse slipped out. I hadn’t used it in several hundred years. 

“Abigail, you are the most incredible woman I have ever met. You have grown so much and I have fallen so deeply in love with you. Will you make me the luckiest man that ever lived and be my wife?” The box he had pulled out was opened and a ring that looked like the Lycian symbol for mate made out of small diamonds, was sparling for me. 

“Yes, Dyson, yes!” I pulled out the ring and put it on. Once it was settled I yanked on Dyson’s shirt and pulled him up over me on to the bed. We celebrated quite fully. I would have to start planning my wedding, since there were several Wiccan rights that would have to be performed. 

I would be a very happy woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all folks, I am movin on to another story that has been occupying my brain.   
> Thoughts and Kudos are always welcome...


	13. Epilogue: Ten Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request was made, and I am aware it took forever, but I have a little bit more for you.

“If I have to come over there one more time, you young lady are going to be in so much trouble.” I called over to my eight year old who was sitting at the dining room table. She was coloring with markers and had made more than a few marks on the hardwood table. 

“You magic it away anyways Mom.” She smirked at me. I turned to her with my toddler on my hip. He gurgled happily at the sound of my potion sparking. Little fireworks sparked in multiple colors. Kenzi gave me some dark fairy dust to add a bit of a kick to a rejuvenation lotion meant for the huge following that had grown from the couples trying to conceive. 

I leveled her with a stare. “You just wait until your father gets home. He spent all day dealing with fae who don’t follow the rules. Do you think that he will feel happy that you are not following the rules?” 

She looked down at her markers and then up at me. “Sorry Mom.” I nodded and turned back to my pot on the stove. It was only a few minutes later that Dyson got home. 

“How’s my girl?” Dyson picked up our daughter. He swung her around like he normally does. I gave her a look and she blushed. 

“Laken, tell your father what you did.” Dyson put her down as I set up her brother in his high chair. Laken looked down at the table and Dyson sighed. 

“Laken, we have talked about this before. Just because Mommy can use magic to clean up doesn’t mean you can make more of a mess. You need to be considerate.” I could tell by Dyson’s tone he was giving her the disappointed look. 

Little feet came across the floor and she wrapped her arms around my legs. “I am sorry mommy. I will be more ‘siderate.” I had to smile at her trying to use the same word as Dyson. 

I picked her up and moved her to my hip. “Thank you for apologizing. Now, do you want to help me get Alex his snack?” She nodded and I set her down. She was enthralled with her brother some times. I handed her the cheerios that I had put in a bowl and she sat in the chair next to the highchair. She was giving Alex the pieces of cereal. 

I turned to Dyson and we walked over to the living room. We still lived in the apartment that Dyson had proposed to me in. We only had the two kids and I had dozens of nieces and nephews because of my brothers. I wasn’t upset about not having a yard, mostly because I had a shop down by the beach so my kids spent quite a bit of time with me there. 

“How was your day?” I sat down on the couch as I spoke. 

“Bo swung by, she was trying to get information for a case. Hale was gone for a few hours because Gina got in trouble at school.” Gina was a lot like her mom. Even at the age of seven she had a knack for getting in trouble. 

“I bet Kenzi was equal parts proud and upset.” Dyson chuckled and we turned in our seats to watch our children. “Laken starts school next year. Hopefully she behaves.” 

“Well, you know that she will be going to the Fae Academy like Gina. Hopefully being around her people will help.” Obviously the academy wasn’t around when I was a kid, but I was grateful for it. 

“We did okay in life.” I watched as Laken fed her brother. Alex was only two, while Laken was almost five. Cricket was hovering nearby, hoping to catch some falling food. She was still wanting to play with kids even if she didn't have as much energy at her age. 

“We did better than okay.” He smiled at me and put a hand on the small bump that was starting to show for my belly. “And it is about to get better.” 


End file.
